The 4 Gangsters
The 4 Gangsters is a team of four rat criminals named Billy, Pissy, Pukie, and Buddy from the 1986 Hungarian movie Cat City. They are criminals working for the cats. They're main employer is the cat businessman Nero Von Schwartz. They are former dancers, they even have a music video for advertising themselves. They got the job to stop the super mouse agent, Nick Grabowski, and take the plans of a certain secret weapon of the mice from him. Buddy is voiced by András Kern, Billy by Gyula Szombathy, Pissy by Ilona Béres, and Pukie by Zsuzsa Pálos, in the 2007 sequel all of them reprised their roles. Members Billy He is, or at least thinks, he is the leader of the gang. He makes the plans of their actions, and he gives orders to the others. He often abuses Buddy for the failures. He was voiced by Gyula Szombathy in the original Hungarian dub, and by Michael Rudder in the English dub. Buddy He likes to give ideas to Billy, but whenever it fails, Billy abuses him. He was voiced by András Kern in the original Hungarian dub, and by Pierre Lenoir in the English dub. Pukie She may be the dumbest from the four of them. She has a cowardly personality, and whenever something bad happens, she screams. Whenever Billy is upset and hurts Buddy, she tries to calm him down. She was voiced by Zsuzsa Pálos in the original Hungarian dub, and by Carla Napier in the English dub. Pissy She is the most competent and probably the most evil member of the gang. She is the one who often solves the teams problems. She is the least talkative from the four of them. She was voiced by Ilona Béres in the original Hungarian dub, and by Maria Bircher in the English dub. Biography In the movie they show up first in their advertising music video, wich Schwartz has shown to Mr. Teufel. They mission is to follow the super mouse agent, Nick Grabowski to the city of Pokyo. He is going for the inportant plan tapes of a secret weapon, made by an old mouse professor. They need to eliminate Grabowski and take the plans. They start to follow Grabowski in their smart car. Billy orders Buddy to press the button 4, wich accidentally launches a missiles, and it hits a petrol station. As a result, 2 motorcycle cops start to chase them. Pissy tells Billy to go faster, while Pukie tries to figure out from the manual what are the functions of the buttons. But during this mess, Pissy shoots down the cops unnoticed to the others. Then Billy comes up with a solution, he presses the information button where a lady robot voice greets them. Billy tells to the information that they are chased by cops, and what to do. The auto-voice responds to push button 3, wich releases some spiked balls. They stop and wait, but then Pissy tells them that she had already got rid of the cops. They wait for Grabowski to arrive, then Billy start to go back, but he drives into the spiked balls, so they can't go anywhere. But Pissy comes up with a solution, he replaces the wheels of the car whit the wheels of a road roller. Buddy has an idea, that if they go another way, according to the map, they could precede Grabowski by miles. So they go that route. But they end up in a pit, and they stuck there. Billy starts to choke Buddy for this bad idea. But then he ask the information voice what to do. It responds to press the red button, wich Buddy does inmediately. The car explodes. Now that they are without a vehicle, they need to hitchhike, but nobody picks them up. But suddenly Grabowski stops and asks them that can he take them. They are hezitant, but Pissy accepts, and says that they are going to Catsville. So Grabowski takes them. When they arrive to Catsville, Grabowski says goodby for them with the voice of the robot-information lady, so he was the information voice all along. That means that he known about the rats presence, and he made them loose the car. But suddenly Pissy steals a car from a car rental. When they arrive to the port, they notice Grabowskis car, but its empty. A boy tells them that he is on a ship, wich has been just left. So their hire a hydroplane, and they will arrive to Pokyo before Grabowski does. When they arrive they capture the mouse professor and his assistant, but they couldn't find the plans despite their interrogation. But when Grabowski arrives he frees the professor and his assistant. The plan tapes were hidden in the beard of the professor all along. The rats strike in to get the plans, but they are no match against Grabowski, and he hits them out unconcious. When they woke up, they found Grabowski on the roof, and Billy shoots at him, wich makes him fall down. They go down to get the tapes, but they found out that Grabowski fooled them and he flies away with a hang-glider. As their punishment for their failed mission, they locked into a cage and forced to dance at Mr. Gatto, the cat crime lords party. Gallery Rats2.png|The 4 Gangsters in their introduction music video; from left to right: Billy, Pukie, Pissy, and Buddy Rats1.png|The rats following Grabowski Rats3.png|The rats inside Grabowskis car Rats4.png|The rats sneaking behind Grabowski Rats5.png|Billy with Grabowski and Shino-san Rats6.png|The rats with a cat Rats7.png|The rats fate; they're forced to dance on Mr. Gattos party as a punishment Videos Cotton Club Singers - 4 Gengszter (Live, 1997, LaRCS, by DcsabaS)-2 Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Outcast Category:Incompetent Category:Imprisoned Category:Kidnapper Category:Thugs Category:Enforcer Category:Mercenaries Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Dimwits Category:Homicidal Category:Thief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Humanoid Category:Gangsters Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Barbarian Category:Burglars Category:Female Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Gangs Category:Teams Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Stalkers